


Pas Amusé

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, Bad Puns, Break Up, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lena "Tracer" Oxton Needs a Hug, Minor Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Post-Break Up, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Puns & Word Play, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Redemption, Redemption, Sombra | Olivia Colomar Redemption, Tumblr Prompt, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 14:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19506274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Based off of (https://thebigpapilio.tumblr.com/post/178230026700/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt).thelonewildcub (https://lonewildcub.tumblr.com) chose A, if it wasn't already obvious, and this was the response.Partially inspired by The Talk, which was written by "asylumchild"





	Pas Amusé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549760) by [asylumchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asylumchild/pseuds/asylumchild). 



When Emily stormed out of the house due to _yet another_ argument between the two, swearing that they were done, Lena had cried long and hard. It wasn’t Lena’s fault, really - Emily had been the attacker, and while Tracer had never been physically abused, Emily had attempted to hurt her; Lena, however, loved her too much to say anything to her coworkers.

Nevertheless, Lena would miss her ginger ex-girlfriend. This meant no more soft nights twirling around Emily’s red hair, no more winter holidays with her and Winston…

It was no more moments with her. It was _no more of her._

She holed up, becoming silent and emotionless. When she returned to work, everyone at Overwatch had noticed _almost immediately_ \- missions against Talon were going much smoother now that she was mysteriously laser-focused on the work, not to mention the kill count of Talon agents had risen (not that it was the greatest of things to be celebrated). Even Jack and the redeemed Gabriel (now called El Cólero) had been all smiles about the success.

Most of the happiness, however, dropped the second they really paid attention to the lack of a smile on Tracer. Lena Oxton was known to be one of the most boisterous people in Overwatch (first place went to Reinhardt, of course). Nobody knew what was going on, and they decided to ask.

Angela and Fareeha’s dual-cop trick didn’t work. Jack tried demanding answers, but the shock of the idea that Tracer was this broken ended up with him leaving the time-stream teleporter be with a “Cheer up, kid. It gets better.”

She hadn’t been this hurt since the Slipstream incident, so the council had been called.

In private, everybody held a discussion on what to do. Talon was on its last legs, so they were able to have a bit of time before they finished the job. Reinhardt, despite usually being the loudest of them, was silently pondering possible ideas as everyone shouted around him.

Around the point where Jack was about to start mudslinging against Winston’s idea of letting her work it out on her own, but a calm voice interrupted the entire room.

“You are all doing it wrong.”

Everyone whipped around to face Amelie Lacroix. Much like Gabriel, she and Sombra had become redeemed as Blanche and Azúcar, and while everyone (most of the team, at minimum) trusted the two now (even Fareeha and Ana were amicable with them, now knowing the entire story), the former Widowmaker knew exactly how to help one of her greatest allies. Having known before almost everyone else (and having been there for the right times), Tracer had been the most vocal supporter of Amelie’s pardoning, so there had been plenty of time together, whether Lena and Amelie or Widowmaker and Tracer.

“You all have attempted to rush her, trying to get the answer out of her. Let me try, and I will fix the problem, _comprenez-vous_?”

Many grumbled (okay, it was just Jack), but even the old soldier knew Amelie would have a better chance than any of them.

Ever-inquisitive, Winston asked the spider-themed woman what her plan was. A smirk appeared on her face.

“I’ll try what she did with me.”

* * *

Tracer had been crying in her room when Amelie entered. Athena and Mapache had unlocked the door for her, thankfully, so there was a bit of surprise from the British woman when a comforting hand was placed upon her shoulder.

When Lena saw Amelie’s face, she knew immediately what the French woman had come for. Before she could try anything, however, Amelie commenced her plan to help Lena smile again in a deadpan voice.

“What do asteroids read for fun?”

“…what?”

“What do asteroids read for fun?”

“I don’t know, astronomy guides?”

“Comet books, Lena.”

If you paid attention, you might have caught the tips of Lena’s mouth twist up a teeny bit. Amelie most certainly did; she would have said something about it, but she wasn’t here for the purpose of making Lena laugh. The smile was more important.

“Why,” Amelie continued, “do ambassadors not get sick?”

“Why?” Tracer replied, not even realizing the fact she’d forgotten about whatever had been plaguing her.

“Diplomatic immunity.”

Tracer did giggle this time, though it was quiet.

“What do you call a pixie that cannot lie? A truth fairy.”

Lena burst out laughing at that one; unable to hold her pain any longer, the dying of laughter mixed and turned into a mixture of laughter and sobbing.

Amelie’s face turned soft, rivaling that of before Widowmaker had been born.

“I don’t know what happened, _chère héroïne_. But no one will push while I am around.”

Lena would eventually move on, as happens with many; after all, she would eventually fall in love with Amelie, as the ex-Talon agent had unwittingly done with Tracer.

One day, Emily even found an invitation to the wedding.


End file.
